Newspeak
Newspeak is a special slang designed by the New World Order for the agents of the Technocratic Union. Overview The primary intent of Newspeak is to clear the language and thought of agents of anything that could be associated with popular mysticism. Since such associations strengthen mysticism in the Consensus, the Union has its own Control-approved vocabulary to describe these phenomena. These are gathered in the Dictionary of Accepted Lexicon which is overseen the Collegium of Linguistics of the Ivory Tower. Enforcement of Newspeak falls into the purview of individual supervisors, with each Convention having their own terms. Newspeak is additionally separated from scuttalk, which are slang terms that often lean concepts from popular culture or summarize more abstract forms of newspeak. Newspeak is fluid and constantly adapted. Lobbying from the Collegium of Gender Studies in the New World Order, for example, changed the sexist term "Man in Black" for operatives into the more inclusive term "Blacksuit". Glossary of Newspeak A * Adjustment: Use of subtle ways of Inspired Science that conform with the Consensus. Analogous to Coincidental Magic. * Amalgam: A group of technocratic agents joined for a specific reason. Similar to a Cabal. * Apparatus: A technological piece of equipment used for Inspired Science, a Focus. * Avalon: The ideal of the Technocracy. B * Black Suit: An operative of the New World Order, previously called a "Man in Black". * Biospheric Space: The Middle Umbra. C * Citizen: An unenlightened member of the Union. * Collective Will: The way Reality acts as enforced by the Masses. * Colony: A Construct within the Deep Universe, analogous to a Horizon Realm. * Consensus: Also called Consensual Reality. The world as the Masses define it. * Construct: A base of technocratic activity. Analogous to a Chantry. * Conventional Space: Reality within the realms of the Consensus. Used to differentiate it from parallel dimensions. Conventional Space ends at the Asteroid Belt, from which the Deep Universe begins. D * Deep Universe: Reality beyond the safety of the Conventional Space. Begins behind the Asteroid Belt, which acts as a natural barrier and stretches to the edge of the solar system. * Deviance: Acts of willworking that un-Enlightened might call magic. * Device: A hypertech gadget, a focus. Often doubles as a talisman. * Dimensional Anomaly: The term for the Avatar Storm. E * Eidolon: Dreams symbols of the Genius. Analogous to Essence. * Empowerment: The realization of Genius, the Awakening. Ascension. * Enhancement: biological modifications either via cybernetic or genetic modifications. * Enlightenment: Growing understanding of Hypertech, as well as the ability to translate Reason into reality, Arete. * Ensemble Space: The High Umbra. * Entropic Space: The Underworld. * Extra-Dimensional Entity (EDE): A being from beyond the Horizon, a spirit or Alien. * Extraordinary Citizen: A Sleeper who understands the basic principles of Enlightened Science and can use basic procedures themselves, a technomantic sorcerer. F * Frontlines: Earthly Reality, infested with deviants. * Fortean Anomaly: An event not envisaged in Reality, ranging from Paradox to other, more strange things. G * Genius: A flash of inspiration allows to understand hypertech, the Avatar. * Grand Unification Theory: The end goal of the Technocratic Union, Mass Ascension, their theoretical Tenth Sphere. * Great Deep: The realms beyond the Deep Universe. H * Homo sapiens mortis: A Progenitor term for vampires. * Hypermathematics: Theoretical mathematics that straddle the boundaries between metaphysics and mysticism. * Hypernarrative: Deep-rooted pieces of humanity’s subconscious that can be used to convince or seduce a person or society. * Hypertechnology: Technologies and sciences not currently part of the Consensus. Only usable via Inspired Science. I * Influence: Mastery over specific aspects of the aspects of reality (Spheres) or social clout in an organization. * Inspired Science: also called Enlightened Science, the ability to utilize hypertech and use Processes. J K L M * Market Correction: A Syndicate term for Paradox. Rejected by the other Conventions. * Masses: The mass of unawakened humanity. * Massesspeak: The lingo of the unawakened. * Mediation: Gaining deeper understanding of one’s Genius, a Seeking. * Messiah Effect: Used to describe the recent phenomenon of Sleepers that seem to have been empowered by unknown forces and taken up war against the paranormal. * Mutual: Aligned with technocratic ideals. N * Newlife: Life as a Technocrat, often with a new identity provided by a Convention. O * Oldlife: Life pre-Empowerment as one of the Masses. P * Pandora Effect: The threat that the Masses could accidentally destroy themselves if their technological level advances too fast. * Paraphysics: The interaction of other dimensions and its denizens with Reality. * Primal Essence: The building block of reality, the smallest observable particle in the universe, Quintessence. * Procedure: Ways of influencing reality with technology (rotes). * Processing: The act of influencing reality through science and metaphysics, also known as technomancy. * Pogrom: A purge of Reality Deviants not aligned or supporting technocratic goals. * Post-Life Entity (PLE): The reflection of a deceased in the Dark Umbra, a wraith. * Pushing: Utilizing Enlightened Will to channel inner resources into a project. The spending of Quintessence. Q * Quantum Dimension: A Shard Realm. * Quantum Dimensional Shadow: A Shade Realm. * Quantum Voyager: Persons who can traverse the Anomaly unharmed. Stormwardens. R * Reality Crime: Undermining of consensual reality. * Reality Deviant: A creature that exists beyond the proscribed boundaries of reality. * Reality physics: The secret scientific rules that govern reality and are discovered by Inspired Science. * Reality Toxin: Taint, especially wyrmish taint. * Rejection: A progenitor term for Paradox. Rejected by the other Conventions. * Reorganization: The restructuring of the Union following the loss of contact to Control, analogous to the Reckoning. * Reprogram: Undergoing Social Conditioning. S * Sanitization: Also called Burning. Attuning a Node to the static paradigm by purging it of deviant resonance. * Social Conditioning: Mind influences from Control to ensure loyalty, makes hostiles see Reason, and instruct the unenlightened, called “brainwashing” by critics. * Statistical Inevitability: An Iteration X and N.W.O term for Paradox. Rejected by the other Conventions. * Superstitionist: A mage aligned with the Council of Nine Mystic Traditions. T * Tegmark Lensing: The effect that prevents Sleepers from seeing the Deep Universe. U * Unmutual: Things or persons that are regarded as contrary to technocratic ideals. V * Void Adaption: Disembodiment. W X Y Z Trivia * Another use of Newspeak is its application is to incite the masses by using neologisms in order to confuse and intimidate them. This is not restricted to the Technocracy; Virtual Adepts and other technomancers are just as adept at stringing words together. * Newspeak is an homage to the of George Orwell's novel . References Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary Category:Technocratic Union